Ride on a Shooting Star
by Twilightstar7
Summary: Spike and the crew are out of cash...again. Mugen, Jin and Fuu are in the run from a powerful Syndicate and have a large bounty on their heads. A clash is sure to ensue, will both groups be able to come away unscathed?


_**Authors Note: Hey Guys! Thanks for checking out the story! I hope that all you enjoy the story (and the combination of Champloo and Bebop). And a special thanks to my friend TheGeekySaxophonist, who helped with the title (inspired by a Pillows song), proof reading and just helping with the story in general. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or Cowboy Bebop (If I did, both shows would have second seasons!)**_

**Chapter One: Science Fiction Double Feature**

Spike Spiegel lounged on the couch in the main room of the Bebop. He took a deep drag of his cigarette before discarding it into an ashtray and relaxing further. Due to recent events, it was more important to rest now than ever to relax. The most prominent reason was that the crew of the Bebop had spent all of the money gained from their last bounty. Soon enough, Jet would be complaining that parts of the ship needed to be fixed, Faye would start whining about how she had no gambling money and even his own stomach would rebel against him in demanding nourishment. A combination of all these things would undoubtedly lead to him going after another bounty, thus explaining the necessity of rest.

He was about to close his eyes when Ein jumped onto his chest and fixed him with a beady eyed stare. Spike reached up and scratched the corgi's head absentmindedly, "I suppose that means we're out of food for you too, huh?"

Ein barked in reply, jumped off of Spike's chest and turned on the T.V by pressing the button with his nose. Sure enough, the theme song for 'Big Shot' assaulted Spike's ears. He was seriously beginning to think that Ein was smarter than he gave him credit for.

"Alright folks, we've got a big bounty for you today!" The busty female host, Judy, cheered as she appeared on the screen.

"That's right bounty hunters of all ages! We've got three criminals for you today!" Her male cohost, Punch, chimed in. With that, three pictures appeared on the screen, two men and a girl. The first guy had a wild mane of hair and a grin that warned Spike that he was only half sane. The second man, who had darker hair than the first, looked far more neatly kept and kind of pissed to be having his mug shot taken. Then final person was a pretty, young girl, who just looked scared. Spike almost felt pity for her, _almost_. He was well aware that an innocent face didn't mean an innocent person.

"Oh, my! Those boys are so handsome!" Judy exclaimed as she examined the wanted posters.

"You've got an expensive taste then, Judy," Punch joked and proceeded to read off the bounties, "Mugen Nakai is worth 60 million woolongs, Jin Sato is worth 55 million woolongs, and Fuu Kawasumi is worth 50 million woolongs. "

"Wow! That sure is a lot of money, Punch! What'd they do?"

"Nakai and Sato are wanted for the murder of several government officials and Kawasumi is wanted as an accomplice for those murders."

"Well, where can we find 'em, Punch?" Judy chimed in after her cohost was done with his explanation.

"You can find them on Deimos," he answered, "and on that note, I should let you all know that the government is allowing bounty hunters in search of these three to carry guns-"

Spike shut off the television, seeing as he had all the information he needed. He was honestly surprised that the fugitives were from Deimos. The small moon was governed by the Tokugawa Syndicate and that particular group of crime lords usually eliminated its enemies without the help of outside sources. Tokugawa assassins were top notch. They were so good, in fact, that they were hired by other syndicates all over, even though they didn't use guns to eliminate their targets. _These guys must be pretty good then_, Spike thought, feeling the corners of his mouth turn up into a smirk. He'd been waiting for a challenge like this for so long.

"Hey Jet!" He called to the Bebop's mechanic, pilot and chef, "Set a course for Deimos. I found our next bounty!"

"Wait a second! Did you say Deimos?" Jet asked incredulously as he clomped into the living area, "You can't even use guns there without a government permit!"

"You can now," Spike answered, feeling the thrill of the hunt starting to kick in, "The Syndicate is waiving that law for any bounty hunters going after the fugitives in question."

"They must really want these guys bad, huh?" Jet remarked and leaned against the wall, "You sure you want to do this Spike? There is a Syndicate involved-"

"Just chart the course, will ya'?" He waved off the older man, causing him to shake his head and sigh.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you Spike."

"Good," He replied as he stood up from the couch and stretched, "I like to keep things mixed up."

Jet shook his head and walked off grumbling something unintelligible. Despite that fact, Spike was willing to bet that the content was his name and a few choice curse words. The bounty hunter just smiled and turned the television back on. The faces of the three fugitives stared back at him.

"You guys might be good…but I promise…I'm better."

000000000000

Fuu frowned as her stomach growled once more. She placed her hand on top of it in an attempt to quiet the sound, but it only made a louder noise. It had been hard enough to get food money before they had become wanted fugitives, but now it was nearly impossible. No one in their right minds would hire any of them. They got by alright, but it was difficult.

She hugged her pink trench coat closer to her body, it was cold out and she still hadn't found Mugen and Jin yet. They had split up earlier to find work and scrounge up some cash. She had worked for a half blind restaurant owner, cleaning dishes and such. It hadn't paid very well. Oh, who was she kidding? It had hardly paid anything at all, but if the lady couldn't see her, then she couldn't match her up with her wanted poster either.

It was times like this that Fuu really hated her father. Why couldn't he just be a normal citizen of Deimos and practice the government (i.e the Tokugawa syndicate) mandated religion. Why had he needed some Christian God? Why hadn't she and her mother been enough for him? All this was his fault. If he hadn't crossed the government, this whole mess would have been avoided.

"Hey girlie." a scratchy voice interrupted her thoughts and caused her to jump. Fuu breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that it was only Mugen. The messy haired man was leaning against the crumbling brick wall of the alley way, carefully hidden by the shadows. Standing in the alley way like that, coupled with the poor lighting, he resembled a gangster. His clothing certainly helped him look the part : baggy black jeans pulled low enough to see a hint of gray boxers and an oversized red hoodie, all skillfully hiding his rail thin form.

"People are going to start thinking you're a creeper if keep on hanging out in the shadows like that." Fuu reprimanded her companion as he approached her.

"Who said I wasn't a creeper?" Mugen replied, his trademark smirk plastered across his face, "Were ya' able to find a job?"

"Yeah, I cleaned dishes at some diner." She answered and began to fish the money she's earned out of her pocket to show him, but he grabbed her wrist before she could finish.

"This ain't the place to be wavin' your money around." He reminded and released her wrist. Fuu realized her mistake when she remembered where they were: The slums of Thermopylae, Deimos' capital city. In short, definitely not the place she wanted to show off her earnings.

"Sorry," Fuu apologized, while scuffing her sandal nervously against the pavement, "So…did you find a job?"

"Yeah." Mugen answered and Fuu nodded, knowing that she wouldn't be getting more details even if she asked. Ever since they had become wanted criminals Mugen and Jin had become increasingly secretive when it came to the manner of how they procured money. Fuu could guess that it was because they were having to take increasingly illegal measures to do so and were trying to protect her, and if they had their way, she would never know.

"That's good." Jin commented unexpectedly causing Fuu to jump once more she hadn't heard him approach. She seriously needed to have a sit down with her companions and give a lecture on the merits of not being so damn sneaky. "Because I was not able to find anything-"

"What?" Mugen hissed in disapproval, "This is the second time in a row!"

"I did, however, find some important information," he continued, unhindered by Mugen's interruption, "Are either of you familiar with the show, 'Big Shot'?"

"Is that the show the bounty hunting show with the broad who always has her shirt unbuttoned and the guy who tryin' to look like a cowboy?" Mugen asked after a moment of contemplation.

"Yes." He answered in a tone that told Fuu that something was wrong, "…We were today's bounty."

"Ya' better be screwin' with me!" Mugen yelled as he picked up Jin by his leather jacket and slammed him against the wall, looking wild eyed.

"Mugen! Put him down!" Fuu shrieked, as she tried in vain to pull him off the only person who wasn't freaking out at the moment, Jin. After a few minutes of this, Mugen dropped Jin and slammed his fist into the wall, slurring various obscenities.

"What's wrong with him?" Fuu whispered to Jin as Mugen began to kick the crap out of a nearby dumpster. The man had risked his life for hers on several accounts and she really did care about him, but his mood swings frightened her sometimes.

"He's worried, Fuu." Jin whispered back and that answer scared her more that her other companion's violent behavior. Mugen never got worried, not about anything. He'd always faced danger gladly and head on.

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked up to Jin, "Things are about to get bad, aren't they?"

Jin pushed up his glasses and nodded, "It's definitely a possibility."

**_~Thanks for reading! Please Review (it doesn't have to be long, it can be just a thumbs up or a thumbs down)~_**


End file.
